


You are my Sunshine

by 123crossfire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123crossfire/pseuds/123crossfire
Summary: Lapis sings 'You are my Sunshine' to Peridot.





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/U4JN4eawGqo  
> (Moira Dela Torre - You Are My Sunshine [Piano Karaoke])  
> I listened to this cover while writing it.
> 
> The idea came from this prompt I found online. 
> 
> Person A singing 'You are my Sunshine' as Person B dies in their arms.

The sky was grey, dark clouds covering the sun. Beach City was completely wrecked, debris lying everywhere, smoke rising to the sky adding to the endless roll of clouds. In the distance, somewhere along the shore sits a blue gem holding another gem. The once lively place was eerily quiet except for the constant sound of the waves lapping onto the shore, and Lapis.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” Lapis hums looking down at the one who brought light into her world, who was usually ready to take on the world, full of positive energy. But that was no more, as she was lying limply in front of her.

“You make me happy when skies are grey.” A low sob escapes her as she cradles said gem even closer to her. “You never know, how much I love you…” her tears roll down her face. If she had never left in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened.

“So please don’t take my sunshine away.” Peridot looks up weakly as Lapis continues the song looking back at her tenderly, eyes full of regret.

 

“The other night, as I lay sleeping,” _Lapis was curled up into a tight ball, the moon orb in front of her as the images fade in and out. One stood out to her in particular, it was Peridot. She stands walking over slowly as if any wrong movement could cause her to disappear. She felt like she could almost touch her and she did, embracing the green gem she missed so much._ “I dream I held you in my arms.”

“When I awoke-” _Then the image suddenly fades as Lapis jolts awake, whatever warmth and comfort she had from the hug fading as reality hits her hard. She was once again met with the dark and cold air on the moon._ “I was mistaken.”

_Of course, what was she thinking? That Peridot would be there? She gingerly touches the orb as it lights up to show Peridot, back on the beach staring out at the ocean, her usual smile wiped off her face. Lapis who so desperately wants to comfort her reaches out a hand only for it to pass through the projection and into the darkened space behind it._

“So I hung my head and I cried.” _Retracting her hand, she curls into a ball again closing her eyes. She couldn’t feel cold being a gem, but being so used to having Peridot beside her giving her warmth, she couldn’t help but shake a bit._

 

Peridot was looking up at Lapis as she moved her head even closer to the gem above her. It proved to be hard as her energy was draining from her slowly, causing her form to flicker in and out.

“Lapis-” she mumbles, or would have, if she could just open her mouth to say something. Lapis, seeing Peridot’s attempt to speak hushes her gently. “Shh… it’s ok, you’re going to be ok…” At least that’s what Lapis hoped would happen.

“No-” Peridot manages to choke out. “My gem is too cracked even for Steven to heal.”

“Don’t say that.” Lapis chides, looking at Peridot disapprovingly, not liking the way she was speaking, although somewhere deep down, she knows that Peridot is right, a part of her just doesn’t want to believe it. “Just hang o-”

“It’s ok, really. Because you came back, to protect the Earth even though you were scared of the Diamonds.” The green gem smiles lips curving upwards, she didn’t think she’d ever see Lapis again, and yet, here she is, holding her in her arms.

Lapis bites her lips as the gem cracks even further. “Peridot- I…” she pauses. “I didn’t just come for Earth…”

Peridot looks back at her quizzically. “I came back also because I missed you, I couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing you.”

“I thought it would be the opposite.” Peridot jokes affectionately, referring to when Lapis initially declared that she wouldn’t be able to stand looking at Peridot every day.

The blue gem musters a smile, although it looked more apprehensive and sad than happy.

“Lapis,” Peridot mumbles noticing the half-hearted smile. “I want you to promise me something.”

It was Lapis’ turn to look at Peridot questioningly.

“That you’ll be happy again, even after when I’m gone.” The green gem sighs a little. “When I still worked for homeworld, I’ve hurt you a lot, and the last thing I want is for you to be hurt again, by me.”

It took Lapis awhile, but she nods even though it pained her to do so. “I promise.”

Then as Peridot smiles for a last time her gem starts cracking again, this time shattering her, leaving Lapis to sit alone.


End file.
